Who knew children could kill?
by Crulty
Summary: (5 yearold!Kirino&Shindou) Shindou's piano lesson got canceled so he decided to go to his little best friend; Kirino Ranmaru. But when he stepped into the house he couldn't b.e.l.i.e.v.e (pun) what he stumbled upon. (Warning: Rated T for blood, death)


"Shindou-sama are you in here?"

The five-year-old Shindou looked up from his piano and turned his head to the door when he heard a familiar voice. "Yes!" he said, with an excited voice. He was ready for his piano lesson. The maid who called Shindou's name slowly opened the door and she sighed.

"I'm very sorry, Shindou-sama…

But your piano teacher won't make it in time… So there won't be piano lessons today." She said with a calm tone.

Shindou looked down. "But hey, I'm sure Kirino-san is free today, maybe you could visit him!"

The maid said when she saw the sad look on Shindou's face.

Shindou sighed and smiled.

"Yep!" Shindou stood up from the stool in front of his piano and ran towards the door.

He stretched his arm to get a hold of the door knob.

When he finally opened it he ran down the huge endless-seeming stairs, the butler was already ready to bring Shindou to his best friend.

Shindou nodded and got in the car.

"Come on! Come on! Move! Move!" Shindou told his butler to hurry up because he couldn't wait to see Kirino.

The butler started driving and it didn't take too long until they arrived at Kirino's house.

The butler opened the door that held Shindou from running to the front door of the house his best friend lived in, and watched the little kid jump a bit to ring the doorbell.

No reply.

He rang the doorbell another time.

And again… No reply…

He rang a final time and called out his best friend's name.

"Ranmaru! Ranmaru, are you home!"

The butler walked towards Shindou and said: "I don't think they're home."

Stubborn little Shindou thought otherwise. "No! Ranmaru is always at home on Saturday!" He said as he crossed his arms.

"I'll go look at the back door then"

he said and ran to the other side of the house.

When Shindou arrived at the back of the house he noticed something...

The door of the shed that has always been closed is now opened.

_Maybe Ranmaru is playing there!_ Shindou thought.

He walked to the shed and peeked inside.

No one was there.

But on the floor, there was a sheet…

With something underneath it.

_Why is this here… _Shindou thought as he kneeled down to grab it and look what was hiding underneath the cozy-looking sheet.

He instantly regret pulling up the sheet after he realized what he saw.

It was an arm…

Not sure what to do he pulled away the sheet with trembling hands to see if there's a whole body.

Shindou sighed in relief.

It was just an old baby doll.

Shindou looked up because he heard sounds coming from Kirino's house.

"Oh! Kirino must be home now!" he said quietly.

And ran back to the front if the house where his butler was still waiting.

"Did you see someone go inside?! Was is Ranmaru!"

He said as he excitedly jumped around his butler.

The butler was confused and he shook his head. "No… I didn't see anyone. But maybe you should go look inside."

He grabbed the hey of Kirino's house,

he had this key because there were many times Kirino stayed at Shindou's house and had to be brought back because his parents were not home.

Otherwise he would have to stay outside and wait for his parents to come back from work.

"Okay!"

Shindou said and smiled brightly.

The butler sighted but couldn't help to smile when he saw how excited Shindou was.

He unlocked the door and slowly opened it.

"I'll head back to the mansion now, okay?"

He said when Shindou was inside. Shindou nodded, said bye and ran upstairs to see if Kirino was in his room.

"Ranmaru!"

he shouted as he panted because he ran up the stairs a little bit too fast.

He walked to the door of Kirino's room.

From the outside it was decorated with pictures of Shindou and Kirino. Shindou smiled and opened the door to see if his best friend was there as usual.

"Ran..maru…?"

No one was in the room,

but wait…

There was a glass filled with some kind of red liquid in the middle of the room placed next to a book that was opened at a random page.

The red liquid was Kirino's favourite lemonade,

it was strawberry flavoured.

_Hm... That's strange Ranmaru would never just leave his strawberry lemonade! _

Shindou who was now standing in the middle of the room, heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Ranmaru..!"

He said and walked out of the room.

The one he saw wasn't his best friend,

but Kirino's mother.

"Hello miss. Ki—"

Before Shindou finished his sentence he saw one single tear running down her cheek.

"A-are you okay?"

He said.

But she fell down,

and Shindou quickly stepped aside or she would've fallen right on top of him.

The confused kid looked at the woman and noticed the knife that was stabbed in the middle of her back.

Shindou's eyes widened in terror and he gasped.

He turned around to see who had stabbed the mother of his best friend but all he could see was a shadow.

The murdered had already ran down the stairs.

Shindou turned back and started crying when he realized the mother of his very best friend had died right in front of his eyes.

Shindou ran down the stairs as fast as possible,

still crying. He noticed footsteps of blood leading to a room.

He looked around and decided to follow them. Without any sound he walked towards the room and looked at the door.

He knew this was the kitchen door and opened it.

The little boy was shaking,

unable to forget the sight of Kirino's mother laying of the floor, lifeless.

"A-Anyone here…?"

He said with a shaky voice. No one was there but he saw something coming from the window…

.It was blood.

The blood dripped from the window…

to the countertop…

to the floor…

Drip, drop, drip, drop…

Shindou got curious and climbed on the kitchen counter,

still crying, to see if there was someone outside.

By doing so he got some blood on his hands and clothes.

He peeked his head through the open window. He looked left, and then right.

No one was outside…

Shindou, sobbed and wanted to climb back but he lost his grip and fell out of the window.

He was lucky he was on the ground floor,

but he seemed to have fallen right on top of a large 'object'.

Shindou opened his eyes and looked at what he fell on.

He let out a small scream when he saw the so-called 'object' he fell on was the chopped-off leg of a grown man.

Shindou stood up and ran,

he ran to the other side of the house,

before he walked around the corner and ran further he had to take a break and started crying louder.

The little kid had no idea what was going on and cried out his best friend's name.

"Ranmaru…! R-Ranmaru where are you..?!"

he sobbed. After some time he heard something from around the corner, so he walked a little closer and.

His mouth was wide open when he saw a body.

The body had one leg,

the other had been chopped off.

It was the bod of Kirino's father…

He was covered in blood,

it was lifeless…

Shindou started breathing heavier and heavier,

until he almost passed out.

Shindou squeezed his eyes shut and started running.

When he suddenly tripped he opened his eyes and noticed he was at the back of the house again. He looked up because he heard something…

It was coming from the shed. It seemed to be…

Laughter…

"R-Ranmaru…" Shindou yelped and crawled closer to the shed.

"I-Is that you…" he continued.

He stood up and slowly opened the door.

He made an inhuman sound when he saw his best friend sitting there,

alive and well.

He was sitting on his knees,

his back turned to Shindou.

Letting out a small chuckle he turned his head a bit.

"Ranmaru! Ranmaru are you okay?! Are you hurt?!"

Shindou almost started crying of relief.

Kirino turned his whole body around and smiled. Shindou noticed Kirino was holding something…

A knife…

Covered in blood.

"Will you be the next one… Takuto-chan…?"


End file.
